World Academy Class of 2k16
by Alle Atze
Summary: Drabbles, one shots, and short little nothings about HumanTeenage!Nations. Ensemble cast.
It's been a full year since I've posted any fanfiction anywhere. I've decided to get back in the game though, even if I'm no longer into Hetalia or anime in general. I use writing prompts from /r/writingprompts.

Sometimes a story will be split into two parts and the other part be uploaded at a different time, like the story below. Most of them will be one shots.

* * *

 _"Everyone that is born one day finds their genre of music. When you are listening to your genre you get enhanced abilities that relate to the music." Prompt by Beetlesmuffins (Reddit)_

Julchen and I happened to find a place to sit on the right wing corridor steps. The entire 2nd floor was packed with kids. There must have been at least 500 people near that very classroom. I sighed and rested my head on the metal railing. I glanced down at Julchen, who was sitting a step below me, playing on her 3DS. What a dork. I love her though. It wasn't long until we got the results back. It actually only took 5 minutes for the computer to generate an answer in contrast to us taking 2 hours to complete the test. Funny how it only took 5 minutes to determine your career, your friends, your spouse, your home, the works. It's surreal, really.

It's the National Genre Placement Test. Everyone is required to take it, as it's seen as just as much of a necessity as a high school diploma. I guess that's why they moved it to senior year from 9th grade, to keep kids in school. It's what every kid looks forward to, but I secretly dread it. Everyone thinks they know what they're gonna get too. Listened to a lot of Limp Bizkit in middle school? Congratulations! You're a rap metal assignee! Time to become a YMCA counselor in a suburban neighborhood and let whiny kids vent to you about how their dads bought the wrong sized indoor pool! But that's never how it works. My mom told me she only listened to Michael Jackson, Madonna and other 90s icons as a teen and still somehow ended up with punk rock. My dad ended up with folk.

No one is sure of they want either. They hope it's a prominent genre so it wouldn't be hard to find others like them but then again they hope it's some tiny obscure subgenre to get some special power they can use in a high paying job. It's easier to form groups of friends as adults when you have the same genre as everyone else. The only unfortunate thing about vague, mainstream genres is that they don't give you that extra capability that you need to move up in this world. Dance assignees have the ability to get along well with everyone but that isn't too special. Anyway, regardless of genre, can do that. A _bubblegum_ dance assignee, however, has the ability to connect better with children, read their emotions and discover illnesses in infants. That's why a lot of them end up becoming pediatricians, even if there aren't too many of them to exist.

Suddenly, I felt a small hand grasp mine. I look down again to see Julchen resting her head on my knee. "I don't think I would ever say this, but I'm nervous. Like, I've been waiting for today since forever but I seriously just wanna go home and throw up." I chuckled softly.

"I'm serious, though. I have no idea about what I want. All the music I listen to has crappy jobs assigned to it. No special magic bullshit included." She turned her body towards me, folding her arms on my legs. "I don't want to be boring. I can't see myself as a stay-at-home mom who drops her kids off to school every morning and goes to Starbucks afterward with her mom friends. The only thing I have to look forward to if my lame husband buying a piece of expensive jewelry I'm never gonna wear. I hate this. I hate being categorized like this."

I couldn't say anything back to her. I didn't have the words. Knowing Jules as this independent free spirit without a care in the world, this shocked me. If someone like her was worried about this, then I should have been having panic attacks. When I was about to utter some meaningless reassurance, a commotion rose behind us. The results were in.

They had us put into classrooms based on our last names. There were only 4 other kids in the W room, just as shaky and nervous as me. Maybe it was to give the test a more serious, professional undertone since they just stuffed us all in the auditorium with our laptops in the beginning. The teacher came around to each of us, putting a packet face down on my classmates' desk but only putting a piece of paper on mine. She went back to the front of the room. "You may now look at your papers. I hope you all are happy with your assignments.

I grabbed the packet with both hands before flipping it over. Time to start the beginning of the rest of my life. Quickly, I flipped it over revealing six words in large bold font.

 **POST PUNK AND IT'S REVIVAL SUBGENRE**

 **A post punk assignee is self-aware and values individuality and creativity. They often question social norms and break boundaries. They are typically a reserved and empathetic person. Trigger bands include The White Stripes, The Strokes, Interpol, and Arctic Monkeys.**

 **Powers: Unknown**

I looked over at my classmates' packets. They all had long introductions with pages of details about their genre and I had this measly little paragraph. _It wasn't fair._

I crumpled my paper up and followed the others out of the small classroom.


End file.
